The Son of Chaos: The Forgotten God
by Eccentrica
Summary: He was the oldest of his siblings. He was their King. He was overthrown by his younger siblings led by the youngest. He was made an outcast. Wiped from memory...as though he never existed. Full Summary inside. Adopted by Persephone Paris Helen Jackson. Reason why I've given away both my stories, will be given by my now ex beta, DeathGuardian24 in his awesome story; Finding Paradise
1. Chapter 1

**He was the oldest of his siblings. He was their King, their Leader. He was overthrown…by his younger siblings...led by the youngest. He was made an outcast. Wiped from memory as though he never existed. He had sworn to never help them again…even if they begged. Now…they are begging. Will he help them? Or will he abandon them and leave them to rot….like they did to him? Will he finally reclaim what was wrongfully taken from him millennia ago and what is rightfully his? Will he finally find love? His name? Perseus. The God of Time, Night and Space.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR STAR TREK

**MY SECOND FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY**

CREDIT DUE: TO MYSELF FOR THINKING UP THIS AWESOME IDEA AND TO SPOCK FOR HIS MIND-MELDING THINGY THAT INSPIRED ME TO USE MNEMOSYME.

**PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : THE SON OF CHAOS-THE FORGOTTEN GOD**

**Chapter 1**

**7000 YEARS AGO**

Perseus, God of Time, Night and Space, son of Atlas and Rhea and King of the Gods sat on his throne with his symbol of power(a pure black staff topped with a green and blue ball to represent the earth) lying across his lap, was looking incensed and was glaring murderously at his younger half-siblings Hades, Poseidon and Demeter led by his youngest sibling Zeus who was trying to blackmail him into giving up his throne. Hestia the oldest after him, along with the other Olympians sat quietly in their thrones, watching but not interfering. It was clear that they supported Zeus but were too scared too speak against him. He grew steadily angrier as he heard registered what Zeus was saying. 'Brother, you cannot fight all of us at once. Step down as king and hand over the throne to me and you can perhaps stay on the council as my advisor. Refuse this generous offer and we'll wipe your memory out from existence; from the memories of mortals, immortals and monsters alike as though you never existed. You'll fade. Is that what you want? Huh? Answer me!'

Perseus glowered at his half-brother. 'You want an answer, you've got an answer. Three words little_ brother_', he spat saying "brother" with venom. 'Go fuck yourself', he snarled. Zeus' mouth tightened. 'Very well. Looks like you would prefer to fade instead of being my advisor. Very well _older_ brother, I'll grant your wish'. Perseus laughed derisively. 'There is no god or goddess of memories and _you_ certainly don't have the power'. Zeus laughed. 'Who said I would be the one to have the honor of wiping you from existence? And to answer your last statement, there is a titaness of memory is there not?'. 'Mnemosyme', breathed Perseus. Then he suddenly smirked. 'If you think she'll help you, you are dumber than I thought little brother'. Zeus smirked at him.

'I don't think, Perseus', he started('That much is certain', muttered Perseus), 'I know', finished Zeus glowering at him for interrupting. He waved his hand and the doors to the throne room burst open and Mnemosyme strolled in calmly and casually like she was taking a walk through the park. Perseus' eyes widened and for the first time, his eyes betrayed fear but he steeled his nerves and stood up. He knew trying to fight Mnemosyme alone was like suicide but it wouldn't hurt to try. He raised his staff and summoned his armor. Immediately enchanted gold armor**(I know its imperial gold but in those days it didn't have a name(MOA))**started appearing on his body covering his whole body in it and not leaving a single place unprotected. It was the best armor in existence as it was (as the story goes), forged and modeled by Chaos himself.

Mnemosyme usually a patient fighter, charged without waiting for Perseus to attack first as she would have done otherwise. He raised an eyebrow at her eagerness to finish him off but as she drew closer, he slammed his staff into the floor and it glowed with power. Immediately Mnemosyme slowed down so much that she looked as though she was moving through Jell-O. Everyone watching knew immediately what had happened. Perseus had slowed time to such an extent and with such power and finesse that even Mnemosyme, the most powerful titaness in the world who could resist even Kronos's time spell was unable to fight it. Perseus strode towards her and turned to Zeus and said mockingly, 'So this is the person who's supposed to wipe me out from existence? How pathetic'. Not getting any reply, he turned to her and sneered. 'And, this is the titaness that even Kronos couldn't defeat. Well you're not much but then again, neither was Kronos'. He was so caught up in glaring at her in disgust that he hadn't noticed that Zeus had summoned his own armor and his master bolt was glowing and sparking in his hand, just itching to be used.

Zeus threw it right at his head and he didn't notice it until it was too late. Perseus' eyes widened just as the bolt slammed into the side of his head with a massive explosion, lifting him into the air and hurling him against the far wall, knocking him unconscious. The time-spell on Mnemosyme broke and she lunged forward and placed three fingers on the side of his head**(like Spock in Star Trek)**and sent a pulse of greenish-gray light into him. After 5 minutes, she pulled back and nodded at Zeus. She was pale but that was nothing compared to Perseus whose body was whiter than paper and was flickering. Then his body flickered just once more and then dissolved into wisps of black energy dotted with gold. A cracking sound drew the Olympians' attention to the center of the room. Perseus' throne made up of his very essence had developed cracks in it and was crumbling and breaking up into pieces. Even as they watched, those pieces too dissolved into energy and floated up through the ceiling and disappeared just like the wisps of energy from his body had done.

The thrones remained where they were and none shifted onto the podium where the king's throne would be located. The gods looked at each other. Poseidon was the first to speak up. 'I know that we agreed that Zeus would be king, but looks like he didn't even trust any of us to make us his heir'. Zeus shrugged. 'No matter, he is gone forever and he cannot trouble us. He ruled the unusually short fifth age. I will be the ruler of the long, prosperous and ever-lasting sixth age'. 'Brother it is still the fifth age as far as anyone outside this throne-room is concerned. Remember, no-one remembers him but us', cautioned Hades. Zeus nodded. 'The coronation for me as king will be in 3 weeks. Since Perseus's rule lasted just around 5 years, we'll just let the minor gods and mortals think that until now, we were debating on a ruler for Olympus. We'll say that us three(Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) drew lots to see who got what and I won rather than say that the council voted and agreed on it after Perseus suggested it'. The council looked at each other with smiles on their faces and agreed. Finally Perseus and his silly ideas of not showing favoritism to anyone including his own family, was gone. Zeus was king and he would be a way better ruler than Perseus ever could have been.

If only they knew how wrong they were.

**A/N-AND THERE IT IS. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SECOND STORY. IF ANYONE SAYS THAT I HAVE COPIED ANYTHING FROM THEM, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT IT. I HAVE NOT USED ANYTHING FROM ANYONE. DIFFERENT STORIES, CHARACTERS AND MOVIES TOGETHER, INSPIRED ME TO CREATE THIS STORY. YES THE STORIES ARE ALSO FROM FAN FICTION BUT I HAVE TWISTED THEM AROUND COMPLETELY AND THEY ARE COMPLETELY UNRECOGNIZABLE. FOR EXAMPLE I TOOK THE IDEA OF PERCY BEING BANISHED FROM ANAKLUSMOS14'S "GOD OF NIGHT" ABOUT ZEUS BEING A DICK(BUT THEN AGAIN, ISN'T HE ALWAYS?)BUT HERE, UNLIKE "GOD OF NIGHT" WHERE PERCY IS BANISHED, PERCY ISN'T BANISHED, HE'S MADE TO FADE BECAUSE THE MERE MEMORY OF HIM IS DELETED FROM THIS WORLD. THE PAIRING WILL BE PERCYXZOE AS I MENTIONED ABOVE AND NOT A PERTEMIS AS ARTEMIS ACCORDING TO PERCY WAS ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO BETRAYED HIM AS DESPITE NOT TAKING PART IN THE BATTLE WHERE HE LOST HIS THRONE, SHE DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO PREVENT IT AND SUPPORTED HER FATHER IN THE END. I REALLY MUST STOP, I'M GIVING TOO MUCH OF THE STORY AWAY. SO PEEPS, THIS IS ECCENTRICA SIGNING OFF FOR TODAY HAVING BROUGHT TO YOU ANOTHER AWESOME AND COMPLETELY ORIGINAL STORY WITH ANOTHER RARELY USED PAIRING.**


	2. AN

Hey guys! I'm facing writers block on both my stories so till then I have started a third. Reading Anaklusmos14's Intertwined Destinies. That's the name folks. I'll never get writers block for that one so you can read that rest assured.


	3. Chapter 3

**He was the oldest of his siblings. He was their King, their Leader. He was overthrown…by his younger siblings...led by the youngest. He was made an outcast. Wiped from memory as though he never existed. He had sworn to never help them again…even if they begged. Now…they are begging. Will he help them? Or will he abandon them and leave them to rot….like they did to him? Will he finally reclaim what was wrongfully taken from him millennia ago and what is rightfully his? Will he finally find love? His name? Perseus. The God of Time, Night and Space.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

**MY SECOND FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY**

CREDIT DUE: TO MYSELF FOR THINKING UP THIS AWESOME IDEA AND TO DEATHGUARDIAN24 FOR BEING MY BETA(THANKS FOR THE HELP!)

**PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : THE SON OF CHAOS-THE FORGOTTEN GOD**

Chapter 2

**A/N:** HEY GUYS JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT THE TIME PERIOD HAS CHANGED FROM 3000 YEARS AGO TO 7000 YEARS AGO. CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN EDITED AS WELL TO 7000 YEARS AGO. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. ALSO THE MYTH IN THIS CHAPTER ABOUT OURANOS AND GAEA IS NOT A MYTH BUT ANOTHER VERSION OF OURANOS' DOWNFALL.

**7000 YEARS AGO-Chaos' Palace**

Chaos sat in his throne in his palace and looked at the drama that was playing out on Olympus. After Mnemosyme had wiped the memory of Perseus from the world, Chaos brought him to his palace just before he faded and donated some of his energy to him. He knew that despite Perseus being the God of Night, Space and Time, three domains that could never be destroyed nor get polluted like the sea and air were getting. Nor could they get over-populated as nothing could survive in space, no-one could travel up and down the road of time except Perseus, Chronos and Chaos. Not even Kronos could as despite being a Titan and older than Perseus, he did not have the power that Perseus had. If he didn't know any better, Chaos'd say that Perseus was a primordial.

Primordials could not fade even if they lost their worshippers. They'd just fall into a very deep sleep. Maybe for eternity but not fade. That was what all the other primordials such as Eros, Tartarus, Gaea etc were doing. The only way for them to fade was that once they lost their will to live as well as their followers, they'd fall into a very deep sleep waiting for the time another person; mortal or immortal who were very like them, came and absorbed their powers. This person would be in a sense, the "Chosen One" of that primordial. That was what Ouranos was doing. That in itself wasn't surprising as unlike the popularly accepted fact that Ouranos was cut up by Kronos because of which he faded and that his pieces fell into the sea creating Aphrodite, the actual truth is that Ouranos was castrated by Kronos and his genitals fell into the sea. Aphrodite was actually the daughter of Thalassa and Ouranos when his genitals fell into the sea. He was then banished from the earth by Kronos who used a banishing spell that Gaea taught him. Right before he was banished, Ouranos cursed Kronos that he too would be overthrown by his own children one day.

Ouranos banished from earth, his home since his creation by Gaea**(I'm not kidding. Another version of the myth is that Gaea created Ouranos and then married him. He's NOT the son of chaos but the GRANDSON of Chaos)**, came to Chaos for help. Chaos took pity on his grandson and gave him his manhood back. But Ouranos hurting from the betrayal of his wife/mother and his children/siblings lost his will to live. Now, he slumbers fast asleep and he waits for the day that a noble hero comes along, mortal or immortal who will absorb his powers into himself, and allowing him to fade in peace to the Void.

* * *

Perseus groaned and sat up. He had a headache that would put the one Zeus got when Athena was born to shame. 'Stupid master bolt, and an even stupider family', he muttered. He froze and summoned his staff when he heard a chuckle next to him. He had been planning on standing up and blasting whoever it was that was laughing at his helplessness but the effort it took him to do a simple summoning, nearly made him pass out again. 'Where am I?', he asked.

'You are in my palace in the void', said the voice. Perseus turned his head towards the voice and saw a man who was dressed completely in black with black hair and black eyes. 'Who are you', he croaked weakly. The man smiled. 'I am so glad you asked. I'm Chaos, the creator of the Universe'.

Perseus nodded to weak to do anything else and slumped back onto the bed. Whatever response Chaos had expected, it was not that. He had been expecting Perseus to be shocked and then sink to his knees shouting, ''I'm not worthy!''...or something along those lines anyways. Chaos cleared his throat. 'Look Perseus, do you know why you're here?'.

Perseus shook his head, too exhausted to speak. Chaos sighed, 'You're here because after you ceased to exist in the minds of the mortals on earth, you started to fade. I brought you here and gave you some of my energy. So now you are in no danger of fading but are in danger of falling into an irreversible sleep. The only reason you already aren't a super-powerful sleeping beauty is because your domains are extremely powerful. And before you ask, yes I can save you, I will save you but there'll be a price.

'Whats that?', asked Perseus. 'It'll be extremely painful', said Chaos bluntly. Perseus winced and thought about it. 'Umm...i accept your offer', he said finally.

Chaos smied. 'Great', he exclaimed. 'Now I can give you some energy by claiming you as my son but that will sustain you for just a few years, but to eliminate all danger, you'll have to seek out Ouranos'.

'Ouranos?', asked Perseus surprised. 'Didn't he fade aeons ago?'. 'No', sighed Chaos. 'Primordials cant just fade that way. They just fall into an irreversible sleep when they lose their worshippers. The only way for them to fade is when they lose their worshippers as well as their will to live. They fall asleep till the day, someone comes to absorb his powers'.

Perseus' eyes widened. 'You want me to absorb Ouranos' powers and become the Primordial of the Sky?' Chaos nodded. 'And if you don't then you will only have a few more years to live'.

'Well', said Perseus, 'guess you know my answer'. Chaos chuckled and placed a hand on Perseus' forehead and began chanting in a language older than even the Primordials and Perseus couldn't even begin to understand it. While chanting, Chaos' hand seemed to glow, and Perseus could feel his body surging with power, the strength he had lost, returning and then some. He felt his body becoming leaner and more packed with muscles. He could also feel pain but he forced the scream that was building in his throat down. He couldn't...wouldn't look weak and after all he had suffered much worse during the Titan War.

Chaos stopped chanting and motioned for him to sit up which he did albeit painfully. 'Are you okay?', asked Chaos. Perseus nodded, the pain was already fading. Chaos smiled. 'Great! Now all thats left is for you too seek out Ouranos'.

'Where's Ouranos?', asked Perseus. Chaos' warm smile melted off his face, it soon returned but this time it looked rather forced. He looked into Perseus' eyes and said the one word he was dreading. 'Earth'

**A/N-AND I'M BACK! NOT MY BEST WORK THOUGH. THIS IS MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN UP YESTERDAY BUT MY COMPUTER GOT HUNG AND I LOST ALL THE DATA OF ALL 3 OF MY STORIES. MAN THAT SUCKED. IT STILL SUCKS CAUSE I HAVE TO REWRITE THOSE CHAPTERS FOR THOSE STORIES ALL OVER AGAIN. OH WELL.**

* * *

**REGARDING THE UPDATING SPEED OF MY STORIES, I HAVE SET UP** **YET ANOTHER POLL TO FIND OUT WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FIRST. I WILL BE MAKING PERCY GUARDIAN OF EARTH AS YOU GUYS HAVE VOTED FOR THAT. HE WILL MEET ZOE IN AROUND THE FIFTH OR SIXTH CHAPTER. UNTIL NEXT TIME, FAREWELL...**

** ECCENTRICA**


	4. Chapter 4

**He was the oldest of his siblings. He was their King, their Leader. He was overthrown…by his younger siblings...led by the youngest. He was made an outcast. Wiped from memory as though he never existed. He had sworn to never help them again…even if they begged. Now…they are begging. Will he help them? Or will he abandon them and leave them to rot….like they did to him? Will he finally reclaim what was wrongfully taken from him millennia ago and what is rightfully his? Will he finally find love? His name? Perseus. The God of Time, Night and Space.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

**MY SECOND FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY**

CREDIT DUE: TO MYSELF FOR THINKING UP THIS AWESOME IDEA AND TO DEATHGUARDIAN24 FOR BEING MY BETA(THANKS FOR THE HELP!)

**PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : THE SON OF CHAOS-THE FORGOTTEN GOD**

**A/N: **SO, THIS STORY HAS RECEIVED THE MOST NUMBER OF VOTES AND SO, I AM UPDATING THIS STORY FIRST. AS FOR "REVENGE OF THE FALLEN", I AM DOING A COMPLETE REWRITE. SORRY GUYS! THE REWRITE WILL NOT BE PERCYXCHAOS BUT PERCYXBIANCA. SORRY TO THE PERCHAOS FANS BUT IN THAT SORT OF PLOT, PERCHAOS SIMPLY DOESNT WORK OUT.

**Chapter 3**

_Chaos smiled. 'Great! Now all thats left is for you too seek out Ouranos'._

_'Where's Ouranos?', asked Perseus. Chaos' warm smile melted off his face, it soon returned but this time it looked rather forced. He looked into Perseus' eyes and said the one word he was dreading. 'Earth'_

* * *

**7000 YEARS AGO-EARTH: THE RUINS OF OTHRYS**

Perseus cursed as he realized that he would have to revisit the place where he had grown up. Othrys, the palace of the Titans situated at the top of Mount Othrys in the heart of Greece. He knew that he would have to act fast lest the gods sense his presence and give him a "welcome back" party. In other words, blast him to Tartarus. He quickly teleported to the top of Mount Othrys where a man in starry armor, his birth fatherAtlas cursed and groaned as he held up the sky.

'So Chaos, I'm here. What do I do now?', he asked telepathically. Immediately his adoptedfather**(I think its also called "real father", right?)**, answered back.'You have to enter the very ruins of Othrys. In what used to be the throne room, walk to the ruins of Kronos' throne. Destroy it completely as under it, you will find a hidden passage that goes down deep into the heart of the mountain. You will eventually come to a room where among the artifacts stored there, you will find a scroll. Read that scroll and it will tell you what to do'.

Perseus nodded. Entering the throne room of the Titans, he walked to his step-fathers throne which unlike the others, despite being cracked and chipped, was still standing. He let loose a huge blast of energy that disintegrated the black throne completely revealing a staircase that led down to a passage whose walls were inscribed with the language of creation. A language that only children of Chaos could understand. Like demigods were hardwired for Ancient Greek**(Rome doesn't exist yet)**, Chaos' children were hardwired for this. It spoke of how Chaos was formed and how he created the Primordials, all the way to the downfall of Othrys and his betrayal. How THAT was there he wasn't sure but he had a sneaking suspicion that this passage grew longer as time wore on to include each and every important event that occurred. However, one thing that confused him was the inscription that said that spoke of another being, older than Chaos who had chosen to be reincarnated later in the future when he was most needed. Apparently, his last act before starting the process of his reincarnation was to create Chaos and apparently another being called Order.

Perseus was dumbfounded. Chaos hadn't said anything about having a father or a brother and none of the myths about the creation of the Universe did either. He made a mental note to confront Chaos about it later.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw that he had reached the bottom and there were spoils of war, weapons and dusty old scrolls all lying around. He however, was drawn to a wall at the far end of the room that had a carving on it; a symbol that Perseus recognized immediately. It was the symbol of Ouranos, a lightning bolt spliting a helix into two. He placed a finger on it and immediately it gowed blue. The wall melted away revealing a small room decorated with carvings, paintings and pictures of Ouranos.

Perseus doubted that Kronos even knew of this particular room as there was no way would he have allowed this. Looking around, he saw a scroll being held by a statue with a blue aura. He made his way towards it and pulled it free from the statue. The statue glowed blue for a second before the glow faded and it looked like it had looked before only this time, without the aura.

Perseus unfurled the scroll and began to read. It looked like a prophecy. It said:

"To the future you shall go when the Gods are weak,

To procure the power over sky that you seek,

Sacrifice yourself to save your lover,

Lost memories you shall recover,

When Typhon and the Kraken finally awaken,

Your power will be Olympus' only salvation."


	5. Chapter 5

**He was the oldest of his siblings. He was their King, their Leader. He was overthrown…by his younger siblings...led by the youngest. He was made an outcast. Wiped from memory as though he never existed. He had sworn to never help them again…even if they begged. Now…they are begging. Will he help them? Or will he abandon them and leave them to rot….like they did to him? Will he finally reclaim what was wrongfully taken from him millennia ago and what is rightfully his? Will he finally find love? His name? Perseus. The God of Time, Night and Space.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

**MY SECOND FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY**

CREDIT DUE: TO MYSELF FOR THINKING UP THIS AWESOME IDEA AND TO DEATHGUARDIAN24 FOR BEING MY BETA(THANKS FOR THE HELP!)

**PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : THE SON OF CHAOS-THE FORGOTTEN GOD**

**A/N: **SO, PERSEUS WILL NOT BECOME GUARDIAN OF EARTH. SORRY TO THE GUYS WHO VOTED FOR IT, BUT THE OPTION THAT WON IN MY POLL WAS-"WHATEVER, YOU'RE THE AUTHOR. ITS YOUR CHOICE". MY CHOICE IS "NO". SORRY!

**Chapter 4**

_Perseus unfurled the scroll and began to read. It looked like a prophecy. It said:_

_"To the future you shall go when the Gods are weak,_

_To procure the power over sky that you seek,_

_Sacrifice yourself to save your lover,_

_Lost memories you shall recover,_

_When Typhon and the Kraken finally awaken,_

_Your power will be Olympus' only salvation."**(To my beta DeathGuardian24, awaken and salvation do rhyme...more or less. Both end with the same pronunciation)**_

* * *

Perseus groaned. It appeared that he would have to save his worthless family from Typhon and the Kraken and that he would die in the process. 'Just great', he thought. He suddenly heard Chaos' voice in his mind. 'Perseus, there's a young maiden who's in trouble right at the foot of the mountain. I want you to help her as she is your "lover" mentioned in the prophecy'.

Perseus sent an acknowledgement back and immediately teleported there, the scroll safely clutched in his hand. When he appeared there, he saw a giant of a man walking away with a bronze sword and what looked like a Golden Apple of Immortality in his hands and a beautiful girl with volcanic black eyes and long black hair who appeared to be scared and in tears. His favorite half-sister Zoe Nightshade. One of the five Hesperides. Daughters of Atlas and Pleione. He remembered the fun times they'd had together. The almost kiss that they'd shared right before he'd had to leave as Zeus had summoned the council for an "emergency" meeting. 'The same council meeting where he was overthrown', he thought bitterly. He remembered having a crush on her but not doing anything about it as he felt that it was just wrong for a brother and sister to be romantically involved.

He froze time and began talking telepathically to Chaos. 'You cant be serious?', Perseus asked incredulously. 'I am', said Chaos calmly. 'But isn't that like incest?', inquired Perseus. 'Immortals dont have DNA Perseus', reminded Chaos. 'Also aren't Hera and Zeus full-blooded brother and sister? Yet they're married. Zeus and Demeter too are siblings, yet Persephone is their child. You too are half-blooded. Not even full. So it is less of a "crime" to court her'. He had a point.

Perseus looked uncomfortable but then shrugged it off. 'So anyway, whats going on here', he asked motioning to the frozen scene in front of them. Chaos suddenly seemed angry. 'The man's name is Hercules and he was supposed to collect a Golden Apple from the Garden of the Hesperides. Zoe was attracted to him and he took advantage of that and tricked her into helping him. She was banished, her immortality stripped from her and disowned by her father. Hercules did not even let her accompany him to the nearest village, leaving her to fend for herself in the wilderness all alone, with no family'.

Perseus' eyes widened and he scowled in anger struggling to control his true form. 'How dare that guy do that to his little sis?', he thought furiously. He released his hold on time, teleported behind Hercules and kicked him hard in the ass. Hercules tripped over a tree-root and face-planted. He raised his head a second later and turned to look at Perseus, his face covered in mud, a scowl on his face. 'Who dares attack a son of Zeus and the greatest hero ever?', he asked.

Perseus glared at him in hatred. 'The brother of the girl you just betrayed, asshole. Thats who', he said before kicking him sharply in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

He teleported back to where his sister was standing looking at the scene in disbelief. She jumped back in fright when he apparently just appeared out of nowhere next to her. 'Who...who are you?', she asked timidly, her eyes red from crying. Perseus felt a pang of pain travel through his heart. Of course, he no longer existed on Earth. 'Swear on the Styx you wont repeat what you learn about me to everyone and I will tell you'. She hesitated before nodding and making the oath.

'I am Perseus', he told her, deciding she didn't need the complicated version about his betrayal. 'Who is your godly parent?', she asked him quietly. He tensed up before sighing and replying, 'I promise I will tell you later as that is a bigger question than you realize'. She frowned before she asked him, 'Why did you help me?'.

Perseus froze. 'What should he tell her?', he thought desperately. He heard Chaos' voice .'The truth', said Chaos. 'There will be a vial in your pocket. Give it to her to drink and her memories will return'. He didn't want to as he thought it would only endanger but then looking at his sister's face he knew he couldn't just tell her that it was none of her business. He stopped time to make sure that no-one would find him.

He sighed. 'Because you are my half-sister', he told her quietly. Her eyes widened but he held a hand up to stop her from asking questions. He handed her the vial and told her to drink it. She was hesitant at first but when he swore on the Styx that he swore he wouldn't hurt her, she drank it before she clutched her head in pain, the returning memories over-working her already fatigued brain. She collapsed to the ground gasping for breath, her chest heaving.

The last thing she saw before passing out was her so-called brother's concerned face as he kneeled next to her wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

When Zoe woke up, it was night-time and there was a fire crackling near her. She sat up and looked around. By the looks of it, she was in a clearing in the middle of a forest and her brother Perseus was no-where to be seen. She now remembered the things they'd done together, the fun they'd had before the war between the Titans and Gods occurred. Her fellow sisters had supported the Titans but she'd remained neutral not wanting to fight her sisters nor wanting to oppose Perseus. Even when he became King of the Gods, he visited her. She remembered having a huge crush on him, the two of them almost kissing before he had teleported away suddenly. That was two weeks ago. She'd never seen him again...till today.

She heard a twig snap right behind her and she turned her around so fast, she lost her balance and fell into her brother. 'Whoa!', he exclaimed as he steadied her. 'Are you okay?'. She pulled away from him and glared at him. 'Two weeks. Perseus. Two weeks you were gone without a trace after that day. And now there's talk going on about Zeus being crowned King next week', she said her cheeks coloring in anger.

Perseus looked confused. 'Two weeks?', he asked. I was gone only a few hours'. Now it was her turn to look at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something but he raised his hand to stop her. She looked at him curiously. His head was cocked to one side, his expression surprised as though listening to someone talking inside his head. She was right as at that moment, Chaos was talking to Perseus explaining to him that he'd been unconscious for two weeks and also what he would have to do now and to find Ouranos. She cleared her throat and he suddenly looked at her angrily but then his expression softened and he sighed. 'I should probably tell you everything', he said. She nodded eagerly. He put a finger to her fore-head and suddenly, she was in the throne room of the Gods. She watched in increasing anger as she saw how her brother was over-thrown by his own family, how he was made to fade. She saw him wake up and meet the creator. She saw him teleport to Mount Othrys where he saw her being betrayed and saw him beating up Hercules. The vision faded. She looked at him sadly then launched herself at him smothering him in a hug. 'I'm sorry', she said struggling to hold back tears. He chuckled. 'Its alright. It wasn't your fault'.

She pulled away and looked up at him through teary eyes. The before he could react, she leaned up and kissed him. Perseus froze in shock. When she pulled away, he stared at her. 'Wow', he said looking dazed. She blushed but giggled slightly. 'So what now', she asked seriously, looking back up at him. Perseus looked awkward. 'I know a place you can go where you can have a family and regain your immortality', he said. She looked confused before her eyes widened. 'The hunt?', she asked. Perseus nodded. She looked up at him sadly. 'That will mean goodbye', she said. He nodded. 'But atleast you'll be safe', he said. 'I cant take you where I am going anyways and instead of leaving you all alone, you can have a family again. I swear on the Styx we'll meet again and that I'll remain faithful to you', he said. Her eyes widened in sadness, shock and happiness before nodding slightly. He smiled at her before waving his hand materializing a bracelet decorated with a wolf and a golden phoenix**(his sacred animals)**on her left hand and a necklace with intricate designs of weapons around her neck. 'That bracelet is a shield but can also summon any animal for company, hunting or protection. The necklace can summon any weapon for you, although only two of them at a time. Pull on it and think of a bow', he instructed her. She did as she was told and a black and silver bow appeared in her hands. She grinned but then looked confused. 'Perseus, I do not have a quiver', she said.

Perseus grinned at her. 'Pull back on the string', he instructed. She did and a black arrow appeared on it already notched. Her jaw dropped. Perseus snickered. 'Your face is hilarious', he exclaimed. She shook her head. He could be so childish sometimes.

'So', he said suddenly, startling her. 'The hunters are 200 meters to the west', he said indicating which way was west. 'Go there and tell them that you were banished and that you were wandering around searching for food and shelter when you stumbled across them'. She nodded. 'What about you?', she asked. He smiled. 'I will be searching for Ouranos', he said. 'If you need help and my gifts aren't helping, pray to me. I will come and help you even if it costs me my life', he said seriously. She nodded.

'Oh and before I forget', said Perseus, 'you have my blessing over time and night. Use them only when desperate. Or to win', he said a glint in his eye as though he knew something she didn't. With that, he was gone.

She shook her head to clear it, put away her bow and began making her way to the hunters' camp. As she burst through the curtain of green separating the forest and their encampment, she was met by dozens of bows pointed her way. She instinctively raised her hands. They lowered their bows but still looked wary. They looked as though they were waiting for something...or someone. As if to prove her point, a flash of silver light blinded her before fading away. When she opened her eyes cautiously, she saw that it was Artemis who was looking at her stoically. 'What do you want, my dear', she asked nicely. Zoe took a deep breath. 'I wish to join the hunt', she said her voice trembling slightly with nervousness. Artemis' expression now took on that of a mother's. 'Why?', she asked. Zoe took a deep breath and explained who she was and Hercules' betrayal. At that Artemis looked disgusted. She finished with saying the lie Perseus had told her. That she was searching for the hunt and had luckily come across them. Artemis smiled at her kindly before she snapped her fingers. In a flash of light, Zoe's clothes changed to the silver hunting outfit of a hunter's. Her jewelry remained though thankfully. Artemis beamed at her. 'Welcome to the hunt sister'.

**A/N-YEAH. ITS LONG. THIS SHOULD MAKE UP FOR THE SHORT UPDATE LAST TIME, BUT THE PROPHECY TOOK ME LIKE 2 HOURS. SO I WAS PRETTY TIRED WHEN I FINALLY NOTED IT DOWN. IT'S HARD WRITING A PROPHECY WHERE EVERYTHING RHYMES. I MEAN YOU'RE JUST BASICALLY CONDENSING YOUR PLOT INTO A SHORT, 6-LINE POEM. READING INTERTWINED DESTINIES WILL BE UP TOMORROW. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, NOT A SINGLE NEGATIVE ONE SO FAR. AH, NOW I'VE GONE AND JINXED IT. KNOCK ON WOOD!(TAP! TAP! TAP!) SO, DAY-AFTER IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE REWRITE OF REVENGE OF THE FALLEN(RISE OF THE FALLEN(PAIRING: PERCYXBIANCA)). 11TH IS THIS STORY. SO, FOR RECOMMENDATIONS...**

**1) ALL STORIES BY ANAKLUSMOS14**(HEREAFTER REFERRED TO AS A-14(SERIOUSLY, YOUR NAME IS LOOONG))

**2) EVERLASTING PROMISES BY STARBLADE176**

**3) DREAM OR NIGHTMARE BY NIGHTSPOISON**

**4) READING THE QUEENS CHAMPION BY CHRYSOS ARGENTUM**

**5) READING CHILD OF ROME BY JOHANNA NIGHT**

**6) READING A-14'S INTERTWINED DESTINIES BY YOURS TRULY**


	6. Chapter 6

**He was the oldest of his siblings. He was their King, their Leader. He was overthrown by his younger siblings...led by the youngest. He was made an outcast. Wiped from memory as though he never existed. He had sworn to never help them again…even if they begged. Now…they are begging. Will he help them? Or will he abandon them and leave them to rot….like they did to him? Will he finally reclaim what was wrongfully taken from him millennia ago and what is rightfully his? Will he finally find love? His name? Perseus. The God of Time, Night and Space.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR CONAN THE BARBARIAN.

**MY SECOND FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY**

CREDIT DUE: TO MYSELF FOR THINKING UP THIS AWESOME IDEA AND TO DEATHGUARDIAN24 FOR BEING MY BETA(THANKS FOR THE HELP!)

**PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : THE SON OF CHAOS-THE FORGOTTEN GOD**

**A/N: **SO, PERSEUS WILL NOT BECOME GUARDIAN OF EARTH. SORRY TO THE GUYS WHO VOTED FOR IT, BUT THE OPTION THAT WON IN MY POLL WAS-"WHATEVER, YOU'RE THE AUTHOR. ITS YOUR CHOICE". MY CHOICE IS "NO". SORRY!

**Chapter 4**

**7000 YEARS AGO-CHAOS' PALACE**

Perseus listened as his adoptive father outlined what he would have to do to find Ouranos. Apparently he'd have to use his time powers to travel through time to 7000 years in the future when the Titans were on the rise and the Gods were the weakest at that time than they'd ever been. The only reason that when he got there, he wouldn't be affected like them was that he anyways didn't exist on Earth and that he was a son of Chaos. He'd still be under a deadline though, before he fell into an irreversible sleep. However, Chaos assured him that he had atleast 4 years give or take. He'd have to go to a camp for demigods called Camp Half-Blood. He'd be disguised as Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon who liked to be called Percy. He'd be living with a mortal called Sally Jackson who would be under the influence of the mist and he'd be going to Yancy Academy. He wouldn't see Zoe again for 3 years but she wouldn't see him for 7000. He would have a heavy mist around him just incase he got cut in front of someone. He wouldn't exactly want someone to find out he was immortal. The mist would influence anyone, even Gods that his blood was red not golden. He reminded Chaos to take care of Zoe when he could not, to which he promised to do so.

Perseus grinned and in a flash of golden light, he was gone.

**7000 YEARS LATER-A.D 2001**

Perseus, now known as Percy Jackson and disguised as a regular twelve year old with black hair and green eyes and according to his protector, Grover Underwood, ignorant about the existence of the Gods, was on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Ancient Greek and Roman stuff. All the way through the bus ride he had to put up with Nancy Bobofit, a kleptomania girl who kept pelting his best friend Grover with pieces of peanut-butter-and-ketchup sandwiches. He couldn't even do anything about it as the head-master had threatened him with death-by-in-school suspension if something even mildly entertaining occurred on this trip(He really hated his father Chaos right now as he, for reasons known only to himself, had manipulated the mist to mke him seem like a trouble-maker.

* * *

Mr. Brunner AKA Chiron led the museum tour. He gathered the students on the field trip around a stele depicting the life of a young mortal girl. As Nancy snickered something about the naked guy on the stele to her friend, he turned around and said 'Will you shut up?'. It came out louder than he'd meant it to. Everyone laughed and Mr. Brunner looked at him. 'Mr. Jackson', he said. 'Did you have a comment?' 'No sir', he replied back blushing. Mr. Brunner pointed to a carving on the stele. 'Would you tell us what this represents?', he asked. Perseus looked at it calmly and inwardly smirked as it showed something he'd witnessed with his own two eyes. 'That's Kronos eating his kids', he said. 'And he did this because?', prompted Mr. Brunner. 'Kronos was the king Titan and was scared of a prophecy that said that he'd be overthrown by his own kids. So to prevent it from happening, he eats all his kids whole except Zeus as his wife Rhea tricks him into eating a rock instead. Once Zeus grows up, he feeds Kronos a mixture of wine and mustard causing him to vomit out his kids. Then there was this giant war between the Gods and the Titans and the Gods won'. Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow obviously impressed. Perseus raised his hand. 'Sir?', he asked. 'Yes?'. 'Sir how dumb would a kid-eating guy have to be to eat a rock thinking it was a kid?', asked Perseus. Everyone snorted. Mr. Brunner's eyes twinkled. 'Kronos isn't known for his smartness Percy'. 'You said "isn't" instead of "was", said Percy smirking inwardly. 'What do you mean?'. Mr. Brunner had gone pale white. But before he could respond, Perseus continued, ' Sir I know the myths say that Zeus was hard-headed but...damn! How hard a head did he have?', he smirked. Thunder boomed loudly. Chiron/Mr. Brunner, the other chaperone Mrs. Dodds and his friend/protector Grover Underwood looked up at the ceiling nervously. As Mr. Mr. Brunner dsmissed them for a break, Mrs. Dodds looked at him piercingly and asked him to follow her. He did so knowing that he should expect an attack.

As soon as they reached the empty Greco-Roman gallery they'd just vacated, she turned into a fury. He even recognized her. Mrs. Dodds or rather Alecto hissed at him. 'We're not fools, Percy Jackson. Confess and you will suffer less pain'. Perseus acted as though he didn't know what was going on. 'What are you talking about?', he fake-squeaked. She snarled at him-'Time's up'- and lunged. He dodged just as Mr. Mr. Brunner, wheeled his wheelchair into the gallery. 'What ho Percy!', he shouted and tossed a pen through the air. Percy caught it just as Alecto turned back to him with a murderous look in her eyes. The pen, as soon as it touched his hand, turned into a sword...Zoe's sword. He was so caught up in staring at it wondering where in the name of hell Mr. Mr. Brunner had gotten it that he didn't notice Alecto lunging till the last minute. He dodged and slashed at her turning her to dust, but had gotten a good-sized gash running down his whole arm, from his elbow to his wrist. He cursed at that knowing that he'd have to explain something somehow to Mr. Brunner as to how it healed so easily but when he turned towards the door, he saw that Mr. Brunner was gone. He thanked the Fates for not being total bitches towards him, something they were amazingly good at. Zoe's sword had turned back into a cheap "click-me" ball-point pen that looked like you could buy for thirty cents from Wall-Mart. He went back outside.

***Time-Skip***

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy groaned and opened his eyes. Chaos didn't need to knock him out after he'd defeated the Minotaur single-handedly, unarmed, he might add. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a cot in an infirmary. The next thing he saw was a beautiful girl, about 12 years old, with blonde hair with princess curls and startlingly fierce grey eyes. He didn't know who her godly parent was.**(He hasn't met Athena nor Ares). **She looked smart though. Chaos had told him nothing about the pantheon that he would encounter in this time so that he wouldn't look too knowledgeable about the Gods. 'I can act you know', thought Percy grumpily. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the girl asked him his name.

'Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy', he said. 'What about you?'. 'Annabeth Chase', she said 'A daughter of Athena'. Perseus was confused. 'Athena?', he asked. 'Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Intelligence, Architecture and Crafts, Patron Goddess of Athens', she said. Perseus frowned. 'In his time there was no Patron Goddess of Athens which meant that she was a relatively newer Goddess'. 'Everything will be explained to you as soon as you get up', promised Annabeth upon seeing his expression. Perseus nodded and made a big show of getting off the cot as though he was still weak. Annabeth looked concerned and she motioned a surfer-type dude with eyes all over his body to help him walk. 'Argus', remembered Perseus. 'Created by Hera. But whats he doing here?', he wondered. He was taken to a big, blue building which Annabeth called "The Big House''. Apparently, he would be introduced to the activities director and the camp director Mr. D.

* * *

**A/N- HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I WAS BUSY. UNFAIR? WELL, SUCK IT UP. LIFE ISN'T FAIR. SO ANYWAYS, I'M GOING TO DO MY FIRST EVER RANT NOW(OH JOY!) REGARDING A REVIEW THAT SIMULTANEOUSLY AMUSED, CONFUSED AND PISSED (THAT RHYMES!)ME OFF ALL AT THE SAME TIME. THE REVIEW WAS BY A MALE-FEMALE-MONKEY HYBRID, APPARENTLY A REINCARNATION OF CONANTHE BARBARIAN, BY THE NAME OF "MONKEY D. CONAN"(IRONIC?). APPARENTLY HE MEANT TO REVIEW FOR _READING INTERTWINED DESTINIES_(I THINK, HIS GRAMMAR SUCKED), BUT REVIEWED INSTEAD FOR _RISE OF THE FALLEN_. CONGRATULATIONS CONAN! YOU ARE THE FIRST MALE-FEMALE-MONKEY HYBRID IN EXISTENCE. NOT ONLY THAT, YOU ARE ALSO BLIND, ILLITERATE AND DUMB. YOUR REVIEW WAS: **dude that is not cool what you did to ChrysosArgentum _he is just trying to do her own thing_ and **i don't mean to be a flamer** but his is called 'Reading the queens champion' not reading intertwined fates and he (once again or she ) posted first... IN (and i am stressing this) APRIL ...u uploaded in may just now. He could have called you out but didn't. (sigh) Sweet mary mother of jesus why can't all u pjo fanfic writers get along like naruto ff writers i have seen this a lot there where a general idea or plot device is taken on naruto ff but they are cool with it. Once again i am sorry if **i come of as a angry flamer** but if its any consolation nice chapter.

**1) SEARCHED FOR YOU, USING FAN FICTION SEARCH BUT THERE'S NO AUTHOR BY THAT NAME. THAT MEANS ITS A SELF-APPOINTED NICKNAME WHICH YOU HAVE NO REASON TO GIVE, UNLESS YOU WERE AN ACTUAL AUTHOR BY THAT NAME.**

**2) IF YOU WROTE A STORY, YOU'D BE BEGGING FOR A BETA. TAKE MY ADVICE AND BEG FOR A BETA FOR YOUR REVIEWS TOO CAUSE YOUR GRAMMAR SUCKS. MY GRAND-MOTHER IS 77 YEARS OLD, GOT ALZHEIMER, PARKINSON AND IS OCD. SHE HAS WAY BETTER USE OF GRAMMAR THAN YOU. HELL MY SIX YEAR OLD BROTHER TALKS AND WRITES BETTER GRAMMAR THAN YOU. TO QUOTE YOU: "SWEET MARRY MOTHER OF JESUS", GET A FUCKING EYE TRANSPLANT.**

**3) WHY? (a)-CHRYSOS ARGENTUM'S STORY IS READING _THE QUEEN'S CHAMPION_. MINE IS READING _INTERTWINED DESTINIES_.**

**(b)-I HAVE HIGHLIGHTED IN BOLD TWO THINGS IN YOUR REVIEW ABOVE READ THOSE, AND THEN READ WHAT PROCEEDS...DONE? GOOD. YOU SAY FIRST THAT YOU DONT MEAN TO BE A FLAMER, BUT THREE SENTENCES LATER, YOU SAY SORRY FOR BEING A FLAMER? WHY DONT YOU SAY SORRY FOR BEING AN ASS INSTEAD? TO QUOTE YOU ONCE AGAIN-"I AM STRESSING THIS PART".**

**(c)-I DO NOT READ NARUTO, BUT IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT AS YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT BUT I AM PISSED THAT YOU ACCUSED ME OF PLAGIARIZING CHRYSOS' STORY. FYI, IF HE REPORTED ME FOR PLAGIARISM, HE'D HAVE TO BE AN ASS AS MY STORY IS NOT SIMILAR IN ANY WAY(EXCEPT YOUR WEIRD, TWISTED IMAGINATION), SIMILAR TO HIS.**

**(d)-ITS NOT A "PLOT DEVICE", ITS A "PLOT".**

**(e)-MONKEY D. CONAN FWI. NO THAT DOESN'T STAND FOR "FOR THE WIN", BUT RATHER FOR MY OWN INVENTION-"FUCK THE WORLD". RATHER DON'T. THAT WOULD BE A NIGHTMARE. IMAGINE A MALE-FEMALE-MONKEY HYBRID, GOING AROUND FUCKING EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING HE SEES. *SHUDDER***

**(f)-YOU HAVE SAID ABOVE, THAT MY STORY IS READING INTERTWINED _FATES. _YOU BLIND, ILLITERATE FUCKING HYBRID, WHO WAS BORN WHEN A MONKEY RAPED A SHE-MALE, MY STORY IS READING INTERTWINED _DESTINIES._**

**(g)-I HAVE _ITALICIZED _FEW WORDS ABOVE. READ THOSE AND THEN READ THIS...DONE? GOOD. DUDE-DUDESS-MONKEY, PLEASE STICK TO EITHER "HIS" OR "HER". NOT EVERYONE IS A FUCKING SHE-MALE LIKE YOUR FUCKING MOM WHO GOT RAPED BY A FUCKING MONKEY WHEN SHE WAS SLEEPING NAKED IN A DUMPSTER DURING CHRISTMAS EVE. (IF SANTA CAME TO VISIT, HOW WOULD HE COME IN? WHAT WOULD HE SEE?) *SHUDDER*.**

* * *

**NOW THAT THAT IS DONE, MY RECOMMENDATIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE...**

**1) ALL STORIES BY A14**

**2) EVERLASTING PROMISES BY STARBLADE176**

**3) DREAM OR NIGHTMARE BY NIGHTSPOISON**

**4) READING THE QUEENS CHAMPION BY CHRYSOS ARGENTUM**

**5) READING CHILD OF ROME BY JOHANNA NIGHT**

**6) READING A-14'S INTERTWINED DESTINIES BY YOURS TRULY**

**7) Mortals Read the Last Olympian » by Angelwingz324  
**

**8) Bane of Khaos » by Nom Tasty**

**9) Finding Paradise » by DeathGuardian24**

**10) Faded Past, Renewed Future » by blueper  
**

**11) Waking Up The Ghost » by Perseia Jackson**(FemPercy)

**12) One More Day ****» by Perseia Jackson**(SEQUEL TO "WAKING UP THE GHOST")

**13) Secrets » by xLittle Black Star**

**14) Artemis Discovers Pertemis » by OceanFlameEagle(SOMETHING FOR YOUR FREEE TIME-AS ARE THE NEXT THREE)**

**15 Zeus's Anger by pjoftw111**

**16) Sally's Revenge » by Emma zooka**

******17) Persephone** **Files** For **Divorce** » by I'mTheGirlWhoLearnedToFly


	7. Chapter 7

**He was the oldest of his siblings. He was their King, their Leader. He was overthrown by his younger siblings...led by the youngest. He was made an outcast. Wiped from memory as though he never existed. He had sworn to never help them again…even if they begged. Now…they are begging. Will he help them? Or will he abandon them and leave them to rot….like they did to him? Will he finally reclaim what was wrongfully taken from him millennia ago and what is rightfully his? Will he finally find love? His name? Perseus. The God of Time, Night and Space.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.

**MY SECOND FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY**

CREDIT DUE: TO MYSELF FOR THINKING UP THIS AWESOME IDEA AND TO DEATHGUARDIAN24 FOR BEING MY BETA(THANKS FOR THE HELP!)

**PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : THE SON OF CHAOS-THE FORGOTTEN GOD**

**Chapter 5**

_Perseus nodded and made a big show of getting off the cot as though he was still weak. Annabeth looked concerned and she motioned to a surfer-type dude with eyes all over his body to help him walk. 'Argus', remembered Perseus. 'Created by Hera. But whats he doing here?', he wondered. He was taken to a big, blue building which Annabeth called "The Big House''. Apparently, he would be introduced to the activities director and the camp director Mr. D._

* * *

**A.D 2001. CAMP HALF-BLOOD, THE BIG HOUSE.**

As they approached the porch of the "Big House", a 4-storyed building with attic that was painted in a combination of red-yellow-blue, Perseus saw Mr. Brunner and a slightly fat, chubby man in a leopard skinned shirt, a track pant with vines running down its length and running shoes. He looked familiar. Then he shifted slightly and Perseus saw his face clearly for the first time. He froze. Mr. _D._ Of course. Dionysius. How could he have been so stupid?

Perseus remembered the son of Zeus all too clearly of course. How could he not? The entire Olympian council bar him, Artemis and Hestia had been goo-goo-eyed over him after he had invented wine. "The greatest invention ever!", he remembered Zeus declaring. 'Drunken bums', he thought grumpily.

Noticing that Annabeth was looking at him curiously no doubt wondering why he had stopped, he pretended to be surprised and confused. 'Mr. Brunner', he exclaimed (fake)disbelief coloring his tone. Mr. Brunner looked up at him and smiled in welcome. 'Hello Percy', he said pleasantly. 'Care to join us for pinochle?', he asked. Pino-what? He glanced sideways at Annabeth and saw that she was doing the same to him no doubt expecting him to say no...which he did, having no idea how to play it or even what it was seeing as he'd never heard of it.

Dionysius' lip curled. 'Why am I not surprised?', he sneered. Perseus' lips tightened But he controlled himself and bowed his head slightly towards Dionysius. Mr. Brunner and the Annabeth girl seemed surprised as though they weren't used to demigods being respectful towards him when they didn't even know who he was. 'Perseus', said Mr. Brunner carefully. 'Do you know what you are?'. Perseus rolled his eyes. 'Human', he said as though it should be obvious. 'Duh!'. All of them sighed. He got the feeling they'd had this conversation many times before. Mr. Brunner cleared his throat. 'Perseus, you are a demigod', he said. 'Half human and half God. Your godly parent in this case your father, is one of the Greek Gods'. Perseus widened his eyes and tried to look shocked and disbelieving. 'God? Come on! There's no such thing as god'. 'I didn't say "God", corrected Mr. Brunner. 'I said "Gods" I'm talking about the plural, not the metaphysical. Perseus rolled his eyes. Whatever, you said, that doesn't change the fact that Gods don't exist. I dont believe you'. Mr. D glared at him. 'Oh you better believe it. Before one of them incinerates you'. Mr. Brunner sighed. 'Please Mr. D. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock'.

Mr. D grumbled in annoyance and walked inside the Big House. 'This is getting on my nerves. I'm taking a nap. Cabin Eleven, Perseus Jackson. And mind your manners', he called back over his shoulder.

Mr. Brunner sighed tiredly. 'Mr. D hates this place. He hates demigods worse so it would be best if you didnt antagonize him'. Perseus looked at him. 'Say the Greek Gods actually are real. Where are they? Where's Mount Olympus? Cause many archaelogists have gone to Greece and looked. There's nothing there. Not even ruins'. Mr. Brunner smiled. 'The Gods move with the fire or the heart of the west Percy. The fire began in Greece. Then it moved to Rome, to France, to Spain, to England for a while. And now, the fire is in America and so the Gods are in America. You will find proof of the Gods being "alive" in many places. Look at the Eagle, the sacred animal of Zeus in the American seal. The statue of Prometheus at the Rockefeller Center. The Greek facades on America's many government buildings', he paused. 'Need I go on?'.

'No', said Perseus appearing dazed. 'Its fine Mr. Brunner'. Mr. Brunner smiled kindly at him. 'Not Mr. Brunner. I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron'. 'As in the trainer of heroes', said Perseus. Mr. Brunner AKA Chiron smiled and turned to Annabeth. 'Annabeth why dont you wait for us at Cabin Eleven?', he asked. She nodded curtly and took off down the hill, her blonde curls flying behind her. Perseus watched her go. Mr. Brunner sighed. 'Come Percy. I will give you a tour of camp'. With that he stood up from his wheelchair. 'Let me guess', said Percy dryly. 'Disguise'. Chiron smirked and motioned for him to follow him.

* * *

As Chiron was showing him the training arena, the mess hall, the stables; which he didn't seem to like very much, etc, Perseus heard Chaos' voice. _'Perseus, you can't be the Child of the Prophecy. At your current age, you are the oldest "son" of the big three. The prophecy says that the next child of the big three to turn 16, will make a choice that will either save or destroy Olympus. Because of this you can't be claimed as Poseidon's son. Keep your current form, but you will be in Cabin Eleven as an unclaimed demigod. There already is a demigod son of Poseidon but he is just eleven, arrogant and thinks that the world should bow and tremble at his feet. Although he doesn't know what the prophecy actually is, he thinks the prophecy refers to him, while the actual child of the prophecy is a daughter of Hades named Bianca. You will have to protect her from the Titans forces at all costs. Do you understand?', _asked Chaos._ 'Yes Chaos', _thought back Perseus. _'Now, brace yourself', _said Chaos.

Perseus came back to earth to find Chiron frozen beside him. He realized that he had sub-consciously frozen time and so Chiron wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. With a flick of his fingers, Chiron and everything around him unfroze. Chiron went back to giving him a tour of camp.

**A/N-SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING GUYS, BUT I BROKE MY THIGH WHILE PLAYING FOOTBALL AND WAS IN THE HOSPITAL ALL THIS TIME. I STILL AM. I WAS IN TOO MUCH PAIN TO THINK STRAIGHT, SO I COULDN'T TYPE PROPERLY. YOU'LL FIND THAT THIS IS NOT MY BEST WORK. ANYWAYS, THE UPDATES WILL COME EVERY TWO TO THREE DAYS. IF I FEEL BETTER, IT MIGHT EVEN BE EVERYDAY. I HAVE NOTHING TO DO BUT LIE IN BED WITH MY LEG IN A SLING AND KEEP REPEATING "I'M FINE" OVER AND OVER AGAIN.**

**NOW A RANT: _SOMEONE, _I HAVE NO IDEA WHO, USED _MY _PEN-NAME TO FILE A NUMBER OF HIGHLY ABUSIVE AND CRITICAL REVIEWS TO A NUMBER OF PEOPLE. THIS WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION BY ANAKLUSMOS14. ITS FOR CHRYSOS ARGENTUM'S STORY: READING THE QUEEN'S CHAMPION:**

_Eccentrica 5/6/13 . chapter 4  
Stop trying to copy me you ass. I started writing Anaklusmos14 reading stories before you. Delete this story,I already reported it. Hope this fails. _

**FIRST OF ALL: I ALWAYS LOG IN WHILE REVIEWING.**

**SECOND: I NEVER REPORT STORIES.  
**

**THIRD: I NEVER ABUSE IN**** REVIEWS. **

**ALL AUTHORS PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND AND IGNORE ANY REVIEWS BY THE STUPID MOTHER-FUCKER WHO USES MY PEN-NAME. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**ECCENTRICA.**


	8. Chapter 8

To whosoever reads this first,

This is a matter of life-and-death. I have been kidnapped**(AKA-****GROUNDED)** by my captors**(AKA-my parents and older brother)**. I do not know how long I will be able to survive on broccoli and green vegetables EVERY FUCKING DAY! I am suffering from TSD. **(TECHNOLOGY STARVATION SYNDROME. THIS IS A DISEASE SUFFERED BY MILLIONS OF GROUNDED CHILDREN ACROSS THE WORLD EVERY DAY). **My captors have allowed me the computer only for sending their demands to the govt. **(AKA-SCHOOL PROJECTS THAT HAVE TO BE COMPLETED). **They have demanded a ransom of $1 billion.**(AKA-I START STUDYING).** I request the reader of this letter to tell the readers of my stories that they are currently leaning over my shoulder to watch what I am typing like a couple of peeping toms.(OW! What was that for?). Well my captor's(brother's) name is Tom any way so...(OW! Stop that!). If you find this, for Gods sake send help. I'm in the US, in San Francisco at-mmmfff...


	9. Chapter 9

Managed to squirrel away my phone for sometime from my captors(read previous authors note). Found chapter 1 of House of Hades :) Not a percabeth chapter :(

Ya want the link? K here ya go...but first...whats the magic word?

lol just kidding, here ya go its on fanpop btw: clubs/the-heroes-of-olympus/articles/212626/title/ official-house-hades-sneak-peek

THERE ya go! thats de link. i cant type on my done, its like a bb, with a small screen. thats de problem with a bb. that and i tend to use sms language while typing on it. thank god its a qwerty!


End file.
